


We can never die

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ian walks matt home





	We can never die

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i was bored and wrote this!

He feels kind of childish. He holds his phone close to his face, reading and re-reading the message he had last sent. That feeling he'd always get when the contact name would pop up on his screen, the little rush he'd get out of seeing his name typed out. It was so..childish. But Ian couldn't care. Really, he couldn't. He was so caught up in the rush and excitement and feeling too care about how much of an idiot he seemed. Mostly.

It gets to him only sometimes. How childish he is. Like when he stands outside of a bar at 9pm. Waiting for him to leave work. Reading and re-reading the message he had last sent. He feels so childish. He shoves his phone into his jean pocket, crossing his arms and letting his strained eyes focus on a spot of concrete infront of him. 

He was so caught up in blue light and being left on read to realize the slight drizzle that had blessed the hot California night. He second guessed brining a coat when he agreed to come and he curses himself for not third-guessing. He stands by the blacked out windows of the bar, the top shielding him from getting any drops on his skin. 

A puddle has formed where the rain falls in front of Ian. The red light sign of the bar mirrors off. An orange cocktail, one Ian has seen countless of times around the city, sways back and forth. Complete with a toothpick and an olive. He's always hated this place. 'Kiki's Palace' a stupid name for a bar. 

The buzz in his pocket sends a jolt through his leg. He pulls it out quickly, eyes lighting up at the message. 'Coming' it says, finally. He slips his phone right back into his pocket and waits. Within a few minutes the door jingles and in all his scruffy glory stands Matt. He's tired, Ian can tell even under red light. It looks like he's prepared for the rain, puffy coat and hat with the bars name on it, this time it's another stolen design of a woman in a red one piece. 

"Hey" his voice is low and rough. It's nothing new of course. 

"Hey" Ian says. They stand for a moment, like two awkward teens. Hands in pockets, eyes looking anywhere but at the other's. 

"We should get goin," Matt suggests, his head is held high as he begins to walk ahead. "gonna rain soon"

They walk shoulder to shoulder. Ian's eyes cant help but glance. Matt looks so much older than Ian. Despite their two year age difference. He dresses in neutral colors. Has a real fucking job. Has a phone case. All things Ian considers mature. 

"Why you staring?" Matt asks. Ian hates the cockiness in his voice. He shoves him a bit with his elbow and Matt snickers. Matt looks a bit more beautiful under the flickering streetlight. All worked-out, tired smile. Water droplets he wipes off his face. A bit more beautiful than the first time Ian saw him. They were teenagers. Maybe Ian didn't realize the beauty then but he sure does now. 

It makes Ian feel a little warm inside that Matt asked Ian to walk him. Matt was always independent. Decent paying job, a little apartment all to himself. Matt worked for himself. Maybe he didn't have a car or health insurance but it's not like he couldn't get either. Matt didn't need anyone. He didn't need Ian, and Ian knew that. But he definitely wanted him there. He definitely wanted to see him in the red light. Cut dreads, cropped shirt, washed jeans, crooked teeth. All his childish glory. That, Ian didn't know. 

The taps of the rain get faster. Soon, the rain pours. They walk in the pouring rain as quickly as they can, stopping underneath the roof of a gas station. Ian feels the fabric of Matt's jacket drape over his shoulders. The shivering he hadn't even realized he was doing stopped and he smiled at the ground.

The rain eventually calms enough for the boys to begin their way back to Matt's apartment. The puddles are deeper and their shoes get wet from them.

Stopping at the front gate of Matt's apartment. The boys don't say a word to each other. Matt stares down at the smaller man, a glint in his lidded eyes. They don't say a word. 

He watches Matt walk in, then begins his way back to his place. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he's quick to pull it out. It's Matt. Ian smiles at the emojis by his name. Emojis Matt put himself. It was nothing special, just his name with an alien and green heart. The heat that rises to Ian's cheeks is childish. The message read, 'thank u'. Withouth replying Ian puts his phone back into his pocket and smiles his whole way home. It might have been childish, but he couldn't help it.


End file.
